


Nothing But You

by soulgusttheguardian



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgusttheguardian/pseuds/soulgusttheguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never wanted to love as badly as he did now. [Malec AU one-shot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the worst smut I have ever written omfg
> 
> I've had this like half finished for... many many months. since like October. And finally decided to finish it recently on my new computer. SO. Yeah. Not super happy with it but I'm a little sick of seeing it just sitting there mocking me on my to-do list. So here you go. Enjoy.

This place had rules, and each rule was set for a reason. Alec had had plenty of time to learn them- he had been here since he was 12, after all, and had never once questioned them.

His world was organized and patterned and monotonous; all to help them feel normal and the new people to settle into this life easily. Alec hadn't adjusted well at first, but that was mainly on the part of one of the older girls constantly snapping at him and threatening him. He hadn't understood at the time, but growing up had taught him all he needed to know.

Alec was a rarity here. He was not only the youngest they had at the moment, he was also the only boy. And he wasn't just ordinary looking either. Mother barely had to put makeup on him to have his presence stealing all eyes in the room. Even when he had been alone, where she had found him, his face radiated and drew people to him.

The girl who hated Alec had felt threatened by his presence. Usually if someone were with another customer and was requested by someone else, the newcomer would wait. But when one of her regulars had come, he had resisted his usual waiting position and instead began courting Alec. Less customers meant less direct money. And this man paid good. That was why she had started to kick him around.

The other girls were afraid of her- Camille, her name- so none of them had said anything when they heard or saw the abuse. And none of them told Mother either. But she had found out on her own; with that odd sense that the girls called her 'mom's touch'. The story was that having had lost both her own children, she had developed the ability to just know when things happened to her girls.

Camille brought the most customers though. She couldn't be kicked out. Alec didn't want that kind of attention, but many times he had been told that if he surpassed her, then she would be removed.

+++++

The House of Reika was quiet mostly during the days. The people who came by weren't the type looking for pleasure, but for simple company. There was an older man who visited a few times a week to have lunch and tea with one of Alec's sisters- simply because he was lonely after his wife had died. There were others who paid high and were allowed to take the girls with them while they shopped or the like, and although Alec had never been asked to do such, he found himself happy that the others got to leave rather than him.

Life was simple. Life was orderly. Life was practical and balanced and everything was done with the intent of money, to help one's sisters and Mother. That was the first rule.

The second rule was to never leave the House unless you were dismissed.

The third rule was to adhere to whatever was asked of you. One of Alec's sisters had had to explain to him that most of them had become numb to the masochistic types of men so as not to feel psychological damage later.

The fourth rule was that if you felt you were in danger- or your customer was going to do something that might cause you serious harm, you were to tell Mother immediately. Give him an excuse and leave the room quickly.

The final rule was one that Alec had never, ever had trouble following.

Until now.

+

The first time they met, it was a fleeting pass-by in the hall of the House. Alec had been walking backwards, talking to his sister June when he had run into the man on accident. He made swift apologies and vacated the area before he could see him; although he heard him laugh and say something back. June had stayed, and taken him to where he asked. To Camille, to 'Rosaline' as she was known to customers, of course.

Of course.

Alec couldn't help but feel bitter whenever she got someone, asking for her by name.

++

The second time they met was at a House party celebrating Mother's birthday.

Alec was in the hall greeting people when he heard his voice from the main room, heard his laughter and several shrill cheers afterward. It was unmistakable. He must have slipped in, but he had been here awhile if his slurred voice was any indication. He didn't sound drunk, really, but he sounded slightly incoherent, and Alec could tell that his sisters who were entertaining the men right now were all laughing with him.

So he was one of those guys. Alec snorted ruefully. The guys who came after Camille were shallow, showy, idiots who wanted a quick lay and nothing more. They wanted the best they could get and Camille most certainly was the best. She had become more and more picky with her clients, so if you actually got through you had huge bragging rights. While the man had first seemed polite, Alec wanted nothing to do with her kind of men, even if it was for work.

June was standing beside him- long black hair pulled into a partial bun that had the rest hanging down her shoulders. She smiled at the men and greeted them cheerfully- traits that made her popular in her own right- and Alec merely stood there and waited for someone he knew, who he could set with. Mother had gone into the room a few minutes ago with some of the others, indicating that they all switch out who was on the door and who was not. It would only be a little while longer before he and June were dismissed, and he wanted to be able to talk to someone other than the guys who were no doubt hanging off of Camille.

His chance came, and he swept himself into the room with the two guys; arms slung around his shoulders and waist as they called cheers of celebration to Mother. The woman smiled and thanked them before ushering Alec to lead them to a table. He directed them into the same side on the bench booth so he could slip out if need be later, and then set about collecting his things to start mixing drinks for them. The House of Reika was different from some in that aspect: as it was not quite a brothel for mindless sex but not quite a Geisha home for just company. The inside was decorated like those old Japanese buildings, due to Mother's heritage, but Alec and his sisters were not bound to dress codes or other restrictions either.

As he walked back from the main counter to his table Alec groaned; his eyes having landed on Camille- who was shamelessly kissing a man at her table while he felt up her rather noticeable bosom. This would be one of those times he wished theirs was a more reserved practice.

The night was high spirited and energetic- with everyone dancing and laughing and drunk. Alec had even been convinced to partake as well, and he and June did a few of the dances with the others. It was full of spinning and trading off partners, and by the time the music finished he was breathing hard over his soft laughs- the hands of the one he had ended with clasping his hips protectively.

"Having fun?"

Alec was confused for about ten seconds, and then he and that man were meeting eyes. And to say they were beautiful would have been an understatement.

"You should smile more. It makes your eyes look even more beautiful."

Alec had never blushed so hard.

Later that night, when the House was clear of guests, Alec spent a good hour asking June about him.

+++

The third time they met, it was Alec's day off. Which meant he was supposed to be laying around, doing nothing interesting or work related.

But his nap was disturbed by four of his Sisters- who all ran into his room and jumped on his bed with him; laughing and shaking him with excited whispers.

It didn't take him long to figure out what exactly was happening- though that was thanks to his calendar and not to their jumbled cries.

His four Sisters were all too eager to help him get ready and dressed as each contributed yes and no opinions on his attire. He never usually made a fuss about it; because honestly he didn't care and most his customers called to him because of his "endearing dress style". But today was different and he couldn't help but pick at every little tiny mishap with his robe or hair until finally June gave him a hard, encouraging kiss and said "Stop, you look great." To which the others agreed and Alec had no choice but to proceed downstairs.

The House didn't have many rituals. And most of them were unnecessary; only performed by choice. He had never been one for them, however this one...

Mother smiled at him and gave him a pat with proud eyes before pushing back the main room curtains.

And Alec nervously stepped inside.

His bare feet made soft noises on the floor as he entered; his hands holding his sides loosely to keep the body wrap on. He tried not to focus on the people sitting off on the sides of the room, tried not to get overwhelmed. He tried not to forget his instructions or his practiced routine, as he came to a stop in the middle of the room. The lights were dimmed and the music was softly drumming in the background.

He sighed to relax himself one last time.

And then dropped his wrap to the floor.

Alec felt better once he got started, and even laughed a little when he got encouraging murmurs from the watchers. It went without a hitch.

Well.. Except for one unforeseen thing.

Mother had told him to interact with the people, so he was trying to gather the guts to do such. He had never been very bold, hence why he even had to do this- the ceremony that he was accepting physical bedmates- but he knew he could get in trouble with Camille if he didn't do a good job.

So he straddled the first person he came close to.

His knees hit the floor lightly; and his hands danced up his body- over his shorts and up his short T-shirt. Over his pale stomach. His eyes shut so he could focus on sensation; focus on the way the man felt against his body even from inches apart. His thighs pressed against the outer side of the man's- who's leather pants were cold on his skin. He felt the dim lighting warm the room in an intimate way that he couldn't explain, but it sent a chill down him that surged confidence. His fingers came down and stroked the side of the face pressed close to his collar. Their breath melted against his neck and the lips smoothly pressed down his Adam's apple with a slippery glide that suggested he was wearing lip gloss. Alec breathed out; tipped his face down; and opened his eyes just enough.

The man who was staring up at him at the most vibrant, gorgeous yellow-green eyes; framed by short, gelled black hair covered in glitter and colours. Alec's heart stuttered.

That guy.

Why was he here? Shouldn't he be with Camille? Shouldn't he not be watching Alec?

The black haired boy momentarily lost his focus, but he managed to reign himself back in and continue his routine. The man under him smirked across his blue- Alec had been right- lip gloss. It was smeared a little, and Alec hoped he didn't have any smudged across his neck.

"Don't worry," the man murmured. His hands rose and clasped Alec's hips loosely. Alec bit his lip.

The routine was slow and careful and Alec tried not to be sensual but he had a bad feeling that he was. Horribly, probably. He had absolutely zero experience with that sort of thing. True he had been working on this for weeks, but basically that just consisted of himself and June messing around to loud music.

From the corner of his eye he saw Mother smiling at them, and he resisted the urge to blush any more than he already was. The way the stranger was staring at him made his gut stir in unfamiliar ways and his stomach twist painfully. His eyes was glowing with want and in the golden irises Alec saw his nervous expression swimming back at himself.

Suddenly he was overwhelmed with a drowning sensation. His breath caught and he shut his eyes; throwing his head up to make it seem like part of his plan. The man under him purred low in his throat.

Alec carefully moved closer and bent his head so he could press a kiss into the Asian man's hair and let out a heaving breath before rocking back and then standing. He finished up the dance with a series of spins on his toes, landing on the floor on one knee in the middle of the room.

He folded an arm under him and bowed as well as he could in his kneeling position; letting his bangs brush the floor as he caught his breath and tried to reign in his fleeting desires for the stranger he had just gone to. When he was no longer struggling to breathe he stood back up, smiled at the people around the room, and promptly left.

That night he dreamed of golden eyes bursting with adoration; and large, well sculpted hands that caressed his sides- his back, his shoulders. Hands that made him feel special. Made him feel like he was more than just a fleeting company. Feelings he didn’t know he was capable of welled up in his chest. He wanted to be held. Wanted to sit with someone and kiss them and be loved without having to force himself to smile. He wanted to know everything about them and just be with them.

He wanted a home.

++++

The fourth time he saw the Asian man, Mother was announcing to the guests gathered that they were going to have another party that weekend for Camille’s birthday. He was clapping with everyone else- whispering with June about how old Camille was getting- and saw him. He came into the room slowly, looking around; dressed in a purple iridescent blazer and a black dress shirt. His legs were bound in a pair of slimming white jeans that nearly blinded the young boy. Alec had never gotten a good look at him, so he allowed his eyes to take in his form and figure- the way he carried himself as though he were king of the world, and the way he took his steps like he were wearing heels. He watched emotions dance across his smoothed face and the way his eyes were brightened by the purple makeup surrounding them. He looked ethereal, in a weird magic-like way. Alec blushed at the idea.

“Mr. Bane,"

Alec pretended June’s words didn’t mean his staring was obvious. “Bane.." he mouthed.

“Mother’s nephew."

_That_ made Alec jolt. He stared at his friend with wide eyes. “Mother’s nephew?" he hissed under his breath. June nodded. Alec grumbled. So that was why he was around all the time. He got to see his aunt and probably get free time with any of the girls he wanted.

He pretended the thought didn’t make his stomach twist with jealousy.

June took his arm and pulled him backwards a few steps; smiling at a few guests who walked by. She kept him close by the arm and pressed her lips to his ear. “Why don’t you talk to him?" she urgently whispered, excitement in her voice.

Alec blushed. “Wh-Why? He’s not here for me."

“You don’t know that." June urged.

The dark haired boy pulled back to raise his eyebrow at her. “Thank you, really. But we both know that isn’t about to happen. And besides-" he paused long enough to glance up and make sure no one was within hearing distance. "We aren’t supposed to develop feelings for anyone. Ever. That’s the final, most important rule."

June’s face fell as understanding spread through her eyes. Alec’s heart fluttered with panic- the fear of being rejected hitting him hard. But she didn’t move away and she didn’t go to tell anyone about his disobedience. She just rubbed his arm and offered a comforting smile. It was enough.

“So, what’s his name?" Alec braved. June beamed up at him.

" _Magnus_."

The boy breathed. _Magnus_. It was so… _perfect_. The name reminded him of some strong, charismatic hero like in the stories he had been told as a child. It was a befitting image, for sure- he smiled as he glanced back over at the familiar purple clothing and thought of what it would be like to be the one that such a man would chase. The one that he would slay and battle for. If only June could see what he was thinking, surely she would roll her eyes.

_To be loved._

A happy picture and it made his head spin; unreachable for anyone like him. A man like Magnus Bane would never, _ever, ever_ love him.

Why would he? Even Alec’s parents hadn’t.

+++++

A dark room greeted him the next time he opened his eyes.

The boards he recognized as the ones in his own room, but something felt different. An unfamiliar pair of eyes watched him from somewhere off his field of vision, and he shuddered. A doctor, then.

“Don’t sit up too fast."

Alec groaned in response. _Who’s voice was that?_ “I’m fine. I just passed out."

“Happens a lot, then?" Amusement. A laugh-

Wait.

Alec turned his head. Sprawled out against his couch was one very, very familiar man. A man whose dress shirt had been unbuttoned and was hanging off his side haphazardly. His hair had been tousled slightly, but his makeup was exactly the same as before. Alec felt light headed.

“Magnus."

Magnus smirked. “I don’t believe we have met. Except for that time you climbed in my lap,"

Alec flushed. His heart hammered in his chest. “Well- you… You didn’t exactly ask for my name or anything."

“Relax, I was teasing."

“Um-" he swallowed nervously. “What are you… Why are you here?"

Magnus' smile fell a little as he raised a hand and chewed on his nail. “You rushed from Rosaline’s party so fast we all thought you were about to be murdered." The humour was still in his voice and it made Alec want to smack him. “You starting throwing up and then passed out. I happen to be medically skilled. So I handled it."

“You’re… a doctor?"

The Asian man’s eyes flashed with such mischief that Alec actually feared for his life. “If you wanna make it sound _legal_ , then sure. I’m a doctor."

“Right.."

“How are you feeling?" The couch made a noise as Magnus stood and made his way to Alec’s bedside to kneel beside him. “Sick or anything?"

_No except for you._ “No." he murmured. “I feel fine." _But your kindness is drowning me._

Magnus held up a cup of water. “Drink this."

Alec sat slowly and reached out for it- dislodging his blanket and for the first time realized that he was shirtless. His face blazed and he sputtered for something to say. Magnus chuckled next to him. He pulled at the blanket awkwardly until it covered him fairly well before taking the cup and drinking it quickly and handing it back. Their fingers brushed and for a second Alec wanted to grab them and hold his hand. He dispelled the desire but could not burn the image.

“You were very feverish. I’ve been fighting with your temperature fluxes by dressing and then undressing you…" he gestured to Alec. “You’re a very hard kicker. Ever played sports?" Alec shook his head, too busy thinking about Magnus removing his clothes to answer with words. “Well you should."

Alec tched and focused on the sheet pooled in his lap and stretched over his abdomen. “I wouldn’t know how to." It was out of his mouth before he could think twice, and he bit his tongue immediately after.

Magnus looked at him more closely with a tip of his head; lips drawn back distastefully. “Your parents didn’t teach you?"

“You should know. Aren’t you related to Mother?"

He could practically hear the thoughts going through Magnus' mind, and he glanced up to see what sorts of emotions he was reacting with. The asian man was good at schooling his features, but under that Alec could see he was unsure and a bit concerned. And he could also see that Magnus wanted to say so...? "You should know all about us. June was rescued from human traffickers. Rosaline was taken from a rich man who was abusing her-" he took a breath and raised one hand to rub his face. "And I-"

He flinched when a hand touched his neck. Alec looked up- to where Magnus was watching him.

"And you...what?"

Alec made a nervous noise. "I was on the streets. My parents abandoned me and left me there. Sometimes people gave me food but most the time I just sat there alone. Rich families would look at me and laugh and some of the men kicked me. Teenagers would jab me." _Why am I even telling you this?_ "Mother was the only person who was nice to me." Magnus smiled. "She gave me water and snacks and clothes.. And she took me in. Gave me a job here."

"But.."

"What?"

Their eyes met again. Alec felt his ears turning red. "I can see that that's not the end of the story."

"Mhm." Alec leaned on his right palm on the mattress. A very familiar sensation burning at his eyes hit him and Alec sighed, frustrated. “No. Not really. But I don’t expect you to understand."

“Why wouldn’t I?" Magnus asked. He sounded offended.

“Why would you?"

Magnus sat back, crossing his arms. Alec shot him a challenging look. His vision was blurred with tears but he could see the way Magnus' eyebrows furrowed; how his mouth was twitching like he didn’t know what to say. Finally, he raised his eyebrows and squared his shoulders. “My parents didn’t want me either." was what came out of his mouth. “They thought I was cursed because of my eyes.. My aunt was dumped with me when she was just out of school." Alec blinked. One of his tears slipped down his cheek and Magnus' eyes immediately flickered up before he reached over to rub it with his thumb. “As soon as I was 15 I moved out. I couldn’t let her keep taking care of me- struggling to provide and run this place. I always felt like there was no where I belonged. If my parents couldn’t love me, who else would? Right?" Alec shrugged in answer while Magnus’s palm pressed harder to his face and he couldn’t help but lay his head into the touch. _Right_. was what he wanted to say back. He wanted Magnus to know he understood how he felt. Instead he sighed something he was sure wasn’t an actual word (and if it was it wasn’t english), and Magnus hummed something foreign in response. Vaguely the bedridden boy wondered where Magnus was from originally- the kinds of things he said seen and heard and been called- he wondered what his parents looked like and what things he laughed at, all the things he would roll his eyes towards and the things that would make him growl and raise his voice in anger. He wanted to run his fingers through his hair and see what it looked like before it had been gelled. _Why?_ No one else had intrigued him this way before. No one else had made him dream of an ordinary, peaceful life. He had never _wanted_ to love as badly as he did right now.

His skin felt scattered at the moment they touched; unsure and uncertain as he was, but Magnus just smiled and pressed his lips against Alec’s temple again and again until their noses were touching and he could feel the older man’s breath pulse down his neck. Alec gulped. His eyelashes fluttered against Magnus' cheekbone.

“Magnus-" he spoke his name aloud for second time. The way it rolled off his tongue made him shiver and made Magnus hum appreciatively. “What are you doing?"

His company bent his head to kiss his jaw as lightly as if he were a feather brushing by, and Alec shut his eyes. “You just looked so sad." he breathed. “I don’t want you to be sad on my account."

“W-Who said I am?"

“I’m not stupid, Alexander," Magnus all but purred. He thumb stroked Alec’s cheek softly as they both moved to meet eyes again. Alec flushed, hating the way those eyes made his stomach turn. His brain bypassed the fact that somehow Magnus knew his name and instead he stared in his eyes- bared with emotions Alec didn’t want to name.

The moment their lips touched was electric. Alec shuddered and almost flinched away at the sudden rush he felt, but Magnus gripped him by the hair and forced him forward. The older man’s tongue pried at his lips and made it’s way around his teeth carefully. The unfamiliar sensation of someone else’s tongue touching Alec’s made him a bit tense; though he wasn’t about to deny that it made his stomach knot pleasurably.

He was so captured in trying to return the kisses without screwing it up that he hardly noticed when Magnus stood and, still kissing him, moved to sit on the bed close to Alec. He cupped the boy’s face and pressed against him hard. Alec moaned in response. He felt Magnus smirk against his lips and flushed.

“You wanna ask me something," Magnus breathed into his mouth. Alec hummed as way of answer. He reached up and clasped his arms behind Magnus' head and drug him closer.

“I finally got to talk to you, don’t ruin it with pointless comments."

Magnus purred. “Don’t ruin your chance to talk by talking?"

Alec rolled his eyes internally. “Gosh do you ever shut up?" he whispered without really thinking- sure that he was getting high off of the way Magnus smelled and tasted.

“Is that a really rude way of asking me to kiss you?"

“You’re the adult here." Alec huffed. “You tell me."

A flash of surprise crossed Magnus' face; but it was easily replaced with his smirk and he bent his head forward to kiss Alec again. “Very well."

+++++

Hands tangled in the dark haired man’s shirt, Alec sucked in a breath and laid his head back against the pillow. He choked out a noise that resembled a whine but bit his lip and forced down anything else. Magnus wanted to encourage those noises but with his lips occupied on the blue eyed boy’s thigh he couldn’t without stopping. And there wasn’t any chance of that happening soon.

He watched Alec twitching and throwing his head around as he fought to be silent; watched his eyes flutter and his cheeks flush and the way his tongue darted out occasionally. With the boy propped up against pillows, he could see the expanse of his body in it’s entirety and gauge his reactions (Not to mention his abdomen looked quite nice arched that way).

“Mag-" Alec’s voice broke into a gasp and Magnus grinned. He lightly chewed at the patch of skin in his mouth until Alec was pulling at his shirt and then lifted up to meet his eyes with the silent question of _“What?"_ “Please," Alec sighed.

“Please what?" Magnus whispered. He ran a hand up Alec’s leg, slowly dancing his fingers up the hot skin.

“I- I don’t know," the black haired boy admitted. “I just need… _something_."

If Magnus was bothered by the obvious statement that Alec was a virgin, he didn’t show it. Part of Alec was glad for that.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.." he assured softly. “I won’t hurt you."

And Alec might have not believed him if not for the fact that he _had_ spent all day in this small room watching him and taking care of him without any reason. He offered a nervous smile. “I know."

Magnus’s eyes brightened. “Okay." He took one of Alec’s hands in his own and clutched their fingers together; kissing every bone he could feel through Alec’s skin. His other hand made a slow descent to the area between Alec’s legs and touched him lightly- trying to accustom him to the foreign motions of skin on skin somewhere so intimate. The boy was tense at first but he relaxed every time Magnus kissed him and that made the older man’s job a lot easier. If Alec had been so stiff he would have felt like he was forcing him into this, and thus would have made them both react awkwardly.

But Alec was good- reserved but opening willingly to every thing Magnus did to him without much complaint. Though, granted, complaining was probably hard for anyone to do when they were being sucked off for the first time. Knowing Alec wouldn’t have much stamina though that didn’t last very long, and soon they were laying chest to chest, slightly on their sides with Magnus hovering over on one elbow. His nails were running up and down Alec’s spine and his mouth was placing open kisses on his ear and neck and shoulders- anywhere he could reach- whispering soothing words against his sweaty skin when he began to breach him with one finger. Even with Alec’s saliva on it, Magnus was worried it would burn too harshly; but Alec didn’t seem to care. His face screwed up slightly at first, but soon enough it fell into one of pleasure. Magnus sighed with relief.

“Can you relax for me?" he asked the boy softly. Alec whined. “I know, I know.." Magnus cooed. “I promise you’ll feel better if you just take deep breaths."

Alec did his best to take slow, even breaths of air in time with Magnus, making soft noises of discomfort as he tried to get used to the feeling of Magnus stretching him with a whole finger. The older man shushed him lightly. He repeated his words a few more times until he was able to comfortably work the finger in and out of the dark haired boy and Alec was no longer looking like he was in pain. He took more care this time to spread some saliva on his other hand and work it around the entrance before trying to put in a second finger.

Magnus shifted so he could press closer to Alec and kissed his temple affectionately. “How do you feel?"

The first few attempts Alec made to speak came out as small moans instead and Magnus smirked. At least he was starting to feel good. “W- Weird," Alec gasped. He opened his eyes and met Magnus' almost hesitantly. “Is it supposed to feel weird?" Magnus nodded. That seemed to comfort whatever worry Alec had as he smiled.

After a few more minutes of slowly working Alec open, the man’s wrist was caught and pulled back and Alec took a breath, leaning up to kiss him on the mouth. “I’m ready,"

“Are you sure?'

Alec lifted Magnus' hand to his hip and drew one leg up over the taller man’s. He nodded curtly, eyes blazing with desire but also with fear. So as Magnus positioned himself he kneaded the boy’s back to help calm him down and gently nipped at his bottom lip to distract him.

The act itself wasn’t so bad for Alec once he got used to it- as it was more discomfort than pain, and that faded off quickly enough under Magnus' skilled touches. But once the Asian man found his prostate he was overcome with nothing but pleasure and he eagerly responded with loud moans and encouragement to his partner under his breath; clawing at his back and giving him heated kisses. The dark outside the window was soothing, and the cold air that started to come in was a welcome contrast to the heat that had boiled between their skin.

“Magnus-" Alec choked out, near enough to his orgasm that he swore he could taste it. He swallowed and pressed as close as he could manage. Magnus groaned and pressed in harder, wildly driving them both to the edge.

“What is it?" Magnus breathed.

The younger boy sighed, then shuddered; mouth falling open silently as he came over their stomachs. When he did his body pulsed at Magnus' cock and forced out his own release inside Alec, and the boy’s cheeks flushed brightly in response. They collapsed in a mess on top of the bed, breathing erratically and covered in sweat, but Magnus ignored it in favour of brushing back Alec’s loose bangs and kissing his forehead softly a few times. “You did great," he murmured encouragingly.

Alec smiled. “Thank you. Um.." he glanced away from the taller man awkwardly. “C..Can I ask you something?" Magnus nodded.

“Of course."

The older of the two raised a hand and ran it down along his partner’s jaw; thumb brushing his cheekbone in a sign of affection. Alec’s ears flushed again. “I… I was just wondering why you helped me. You said you’re a doctor, but…"

Magnus nodded slowly. “Well, to be honest.. Ever since I first saw you I’ve been interested." Alec looked back at him when he heard that. “I used to come by to visit my aunt and Rosaline- who has been my friend forever. But when I first saw you I couldn’t help coming and hoping to see you. I can’t…" he brushed Alec’s hair again and kissed his ear. “I can’t explain it. I just felt _something_ and it was great. I just wanted to be around you. All the time. You consumed my thoughts, and when you did your performance and touched me…" he sucked in a breath, smiling lopsided like a child. “It was like magic. Like, I was meant to touch you."

If Alec’s face hadn’t already been red from the sex and all the affectionate touches, he was sure he would have looked like a tomato. The way Magnus said it made perfect sense. It was exactly what he had thought, put into better words. “I wasn’t expecting much but, then this happened and I… it was the perfect chance, though it did escalate to more than I had anticipated." the last part was said in a teasing tone and Alec’s stomach flipped.

“I always sort of… just accepted that this was gonna be my life." Alec murmured. “But lately I’ve been thinking a lot about what it would be like to be with someone and be held and loved and wanted and-" he paused to compose himself, lest he start crying again. “For some reason whenever I saw you… it made those feelings overflow."

Magnus smiled and shushed him soothingly, wrapping him in a hug and kissing his forehead.  “How would you like that?"

“Like what?"

“To leave. And be with someone." Alec blinked. Suspicious, he narrowed his eyes and raised one eyebrow. Magnus laughed. “Don’t look at me like that. I can buy you off my aunt, as some people do, and you can live with me. I realize that’s sort of backwards, considering we just had sex, but I’m not objected to getting to know you and all that.."

Alec thought his heart was going to burst. Or stop altogether. “You- You would do that?" Magnus nodded. The blue eyed boy swallowed, looked away, then looked back into the earnest glow of those yellow eyes. Magnus was good at hiding his emotions, but Alec could see he was being honest. He was feeling things he didn’t understand, just like Alec, and he wanted to help him. _Wanted him around, at his side._

He couldn’t nod quick enough. “Yes. I want to do that too."

The Asian man’s face lit up. “Perfect."

And when they kissed again Alec’s chest swelled with the warmth of knowing he would never be alone or unwanted again.

++++++

The sixth time they met, Alec had his few belongings in a small bag and was finishing up his goodbyes to June and his sisters. Rosaline smiled at him and for the first time wasn’t rude to him- even hugging him, but he refused to say goodbye to Mother. He would always think of her as such and wanted to see her in the future.

When he was done, holding back tears with his chin lifted high, he followed Magnus out to the black car and looked around. He had hardly ever left the House- the town was foreign and wide and he wanted to explore every bit of it.

“Alec."

He glanced back over his shoulder. Mother was standing on the stairs, smiling. He took in how the House looked from out here- wondering if people even suspected what it was given how normal it appeared. It blended in with the bright lights and neon decorations. Even the large ‘REIKA' letters above the door didn’t seem unusual. “Were you going to leave without saying anything to me?" she asked.

Alec swallowed. “I’m sorry. I knew.. it would be too hard for me to do.."

Magnus and her exchanged a look. “I know my nephew will take care of you. And I know he won’t let you get away with not speaking to me often." she teased. “Right?"

Magnus nodded, beaming. He wrapped an arm around Alec’s leather jacket covered shoulders. “I’ll bring him very often."

She held out a hand and Alec stepped out of his partner’s grip to take it; embracing her in a hug. She patted his back softly. “I’m glad you’re doing this."

“I am too."

They parted without further words, though Magnus told her goodbye before stepping into the driver’s seat and shutting the door. “Where should we go?" he asked, grinning and slightly breathless. Alec still couldn’t believe this was happening.

As they started to drive, he watched out the window, smiling, and laughed- taking one of his friend’s hands in his own and squeezing. “Doesn’t matter, so long as I’m with you." he declared, more confidently than he had ever said anything in his life. Because it was true.

He heard Magnus' smile. “Then we’ll decide as we go."

“Perfect."


End file.
